Killing Me Softly
by Alijandra's Editor
Summary: There was something very strange about his demeanor. Perhaps it was the softness in his voice when he spoke to her, or the calmness in his gray eyes, which were normally storm clouds. Whatever the reason, Lucy relished it. E/L&C/L  REPOST FROM Alijandra
1. A Crownless King

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Crownless King**

Lucy Pevensie watched nervously as her two older brothers fought tirelessly over who had more rights as king. It was always a battle of will between them. Everyone knew Peter was high king, but for some reason Peter always thought Edmund was stepping on his toes, challenging his rule.

"It wasn't your place to escort Prince Caspian." Peter bellowed. "I'm high king!"

"Oh really, I wouldn't know that. You only remind me every other second. And if you're so bothered about not being the one to have escorted Caspian, why didn't you meet him there yourself?"

Peter looked like a mute goldfish out of water. His mouth kept moving in a distorted manner, but nothing seemed to be coming out. Edmund raised an impatient brow.

"I got my times switched up." Peter finally sputtered. "It's not easy you know, running a kingdom. I've got important meetings, regulation committees, and booked appointments, unlike you, Ed. All you do all day is play with your wooden sword and swoon over pretty girls."

Edmund laughed. "Right, but I'm pretty sure you've got that mixed up just like your appointments. It's not my fault pretty girls swoon over me, and it's not a wooden sword, it's a practice sword." replied Edmund slowly." You do realize I command the armies?"

"WE'RE NOT AT WAR!" Peter spat." Find something better to do with your time."

"So escorting Prince Caspian while you sat in the wrong meetings having conversations with the wrong people wasn't doing something helpful?" mused Edmund, trying to understand his infuriated brother.

"No, it wasn't." Peter spat with finality.

"What's going on in here?" A soft echo interrupted. Lucy turned to see her sister, Susan, standing in the doorway. Hands on her hips, looking utterly annoyed.

"Peter is being a jerk." replied Edmund, his cold gray eyes never leaving his brother's.

"Edmund." gasped Susan.

"Sorry, he's being an ass." corrected Edmund, causing Lucy to snort into her fist.

"That's enough." demanded Susan.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Peter sighed, his dark eyes flickering with contempt.

"Come on boys, you're brothers first, and Kings second." Susan reminded them soothingly. "You both love each other, don't forget that."

"Listen Ed," started Peter, his voice a forced calm, "If you want to help that's fine, but you'll help with my permission."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Well, that's not called helping is it? That's being told what to do."

"When are you going to grow up?" Peter muttered under his breath. It wasn't the first time Edmund had heard Peter say that.

"Fine." whispered Edmund, taking off his crown. "If that's how it is, you can play King all by yourself."

Lucy Gasped.

"Ed!" cried Susan. "You can't be serious?"

Lucy watched in shock as Edmund surrendered his crown to Peter.

"Go ahead, take it." said Edmund coolly. "Your head is big enough for the both of them."

As Peter reached for the crown, Lucy noticed he had to give it a slight tug before Edmund let it slip from his fingers.

For a moment, the four Royals stood in silence, partly because Peter and Edmund were still challenging each other with narrowed eyes. Susan on the other hand fought back the urge to cry; it was Lucy who spoke up first.

"I think I'm going to be sick." All the yelling had made Lucy's stomach turn into mush.

"Take her to bed Edmund." Susan said rather coldly. Lucy had a feeling Susan would also be yelling at Peter.

Neither of them talked on the way to Lucy's bedchamber. For once Edmund had no ill remarks for Lucy, and for the first time in Lucy's life she had nothing to say. This worried even her. The march of silence ended when they reached the door to her room.

"Do you think you can manage it from here?" It was a snide remark, yes, but not as rude as usual.

Instead of rounding on him for being cross, Lucy made her way into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Lucy leaned against her wooden door, with a sigh. How could this happen? How could Peter let this happen? Lucy rolled her eyes and slid down against the doorframe. Her expression was blank, which somehow managed to mask the multitude of emotions she was feeling. Everything was wrong, all wrong. How could things have gotten this bad, this fast? They were in Narnia after all, the place that made them the happiest. So then why was everyone being so angry, and unforgiving?

Lucy sat there on the cold stone floor, for what seemed like hours. The confusion of what had happened, and what was to come, never quite setting in. It was well past midnight when Lucy found herself slowly drifting off. She dreamt Peter was a delusional dictator who referred to himself only in the third person, while Susan stayed locked in her room, heartbroken over Caspian's rejection of her love. All the while Lucy searched for Edmund, but he was nowhere to be found. It was as if he never existed. She ran down the halls of the palace screaming his name. There was an echo, but no response. She searched his room, but it was empty, all of his belongings were gone. It was as if he had never stayed in there. Lucy felt the walls of her lungs constricting. She was panicking now. Lucy screamed, waking herself with a startling jump.

"Lucy," sounded a familiar voice. "Lucy what are you doing on the floor?"

Lucy looked up to face the shadowy figure kneeling in front of her. It was Edmund. "Oh Ed," Lucy breathed heavily, tackling him to the floor.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Edmund huffed, trying to recover from having the wind being knocked out of him.

"Oh Edmund, it was terrible. I dreamt Peter was an arrogant Pratt, and all Susan ever did was cry all the time." sobbed Lucy burying herself into Edmund's shoulder.

"Are you sure that was a dream?" asked Edmund coolly.

"And you," said Lucy, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking up to face him. "I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere. It was as if you never came to Narnia with us. I screamed your name over and over again."  
>"I know, I heard you," laughed Edmund, his heavy lidded eyes brightening for the first time. "So did half the castle."<p>

"Oh, it's not funny Ed." cried Lucy. "I was worried sick."

Edmund untangled himself from his sister and stood to help her to her feet.

"It's alright Lucy, it was just a dream." soothed Edmund. "Now come to bed, it's late."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." said Lucy stubbornly. Her red, puffy half lidded eyes caused Edmund to chuckle.

"Lucy, look at yourself, you're exhausted." said Edmund smoothly. "So, do us both a favor, and get some sleep."

Lucy folded her arms in protest.

"Fine," Edmund yawned contemplatively. "What if I stayed in here, with you? That way if you have that dream again, I'll pinch you and you'll wake up, and then you can see_ without_ _screaming_," he emphasized that last bit. "That I'm still here."

Lucy stared at him for a moment considering his proposition. After just a few seconds of a wobbly standoff, Lucy caved in and climbed into bed, Edmund close behind.

"Night, Ed." whispered Lucy.

"Goodnight, Luce." Edmund replied.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim them. The rest of their night was spent in peaceful slumber. Lucy dreamt of Aslan and Mr. Tumnus. Edmund was also there, but there was something very strange about his demeanor. Even though it was Lucy's dream she couldn't quite place it; perhaps it was the softness in his voice when he spoke to her or the calmness in his gray eyes, which were usually storm clouds. Whatever the difference, Lucy relished it. She wished she'd never wake up.

**A/N: Yes this will have fictional incest…Kind of...You'll see, it'll all make sense later on. I definitely don't like it for the sake of incest; I like it because of the characters. Thank you, and have a great day.**


	2. Justly Valiant

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify some things, you guys are probably wondering about the ages. They are as follows: Lucy-16, Edmund-18, Susan-20, Peter-21. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

**Justly Valiant**

Lucy pensive woke with the most magnificent feeling. She stretched her slender arms high above her head and gave a satisfied yawn. She dreamt of many things last night, some bad, some good; mostly good. Lucy turned to study the empty space beside her. There was still an outline in the sheets, evidence of Edmund's stay. A blush crept across Lucy's face revealing a slight smile. That's so strange, she thought shyly. She had the oddest sensation of being cradled all night.

Breakfast was quiet, as expected. It's not every day one of the Pevensie children forfeit their crown. Peter ate his food as if it were a chore, and only acknowledged his siblings' presence if asked to pass something. Susan forced a calm demeanor granting small smiles to both Lucy and Edmund, but refused to make eye contact with peter. When Edmund took Lucy to bed last night, Susan and Peter must have had a go, their curtness with each other made that fact apparent. Edmund on the other hand, sat in his usual seat across from Peter, but unlike his older brother he showed no signs of turmoil. In fact, he was happier than Lucy had seen him in a long time. He ate his specially prepared food slowly, patiently, as if savoring every last bite.

Lucy used her fork to separate her grits from her eggs. She wasn't at all hungry. In fact, rather than nourish her tummy, she wanted nothing more than to be excused from the table, far away from this room.

Lucy felt the table shake as a loud thump echoed across the room.

"Oh well," Peter signed. "I'm off to the throne room, important stuff to be done in there."

Lucy's blue orbs watched as Peter made his way out of the room, and toward the throne room. Lucy knew he meant to emphasize that last bit to Edmund, but Edmund showed little interest in entertaining his older brother.

"Where are you going?" asked Edmund calmly. Lucy's head snapped back at Edmund.

"Weren't you listing?" Peter sneered.

"No, I heard you." mused, Edmund. "But you're going the wrong way."

Lucy and Susan cast each other a look of uncertainly, neither of them sure what Edmund was playing at.

Edmund finished his last bit of food before explaining himself further, wiping his mouth clean with a white, silk napkin.

"Your head of Narnia's Armies now, the men will want to train."

"We'll train tomorrow." declared Peter, turning to leave. Edmund chuckled into his hot chocolate, watching Peter leave with an amused look in his eyes.

After breakfast, Lucy followed Edmund down to the training pit outside. She wondered if Edmund knew what he was doing by abandoning the men; and Peter, well, he just didn't have a clue. The men trained every day, faithfully, through rain or fog, no matter what. Lucy finally made it to the massive white training tent, which was hoisted a good distance away from the castle. Once inside, Lucy's eyes searched for Edmund.

She found him sitting on an upturned barrel sipping from a massive silver mug. He was laughing and joking with two rather large men, as they sparred in front of him.

"Edmund," Lucy eyed the raven haired boy cautiously. "Haven't you told them?"

"Of course I have." replied Edmund, his silver eyes never leaving the sparring brutes in front of him.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Sparring." he replied matter-of-factly.

Lucy's eyes peered around the room, perhaps searching for a better explanation of Edmund's presence. "Sparring." she repeated.

Edmund nodded into his cup.

"You know… nothing of importance." he continued, hopping off the wooden barrel. "I'm just playing with my wooden sword. Letting pretty girls swoon over me."

Lucy felt a blush creep up on her, and attack her cheeks. Pretty? Edmund thought she was pretty.

However Lucy was yanked from her daydream when the clash of swords clanked dangerously close to the side of her face.

"No matter." sighed Edmund. "Just cause it's no longer my duty, doesn't mean I can't have fun with it."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. For the first time, Lucy realized why Edmund had been given the title the 'Just'. It fit his character perfectly. He wasn't here for himself, or for Peter, who by the way had no idea how to prioritize this matter, but for the sake of the men. The men who risked their lives every day, for the sake of Narnia; and, Edmund rewarded them heavily for it.

"So," piped Edmund. "You still hit like a girl?"

"Is that a challenge?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"Come on then," said Edmund, brandishing his wooden sword. "Show me how Valiant you are."

Lucy gave a mischievous grin before accepting the tall boy's challenge. Their duel lasted a full hour. They fought like heroes, sweating and grunting with each thrust of the sword. Despite being Edmund's younger sister, he wasn't letting her off easy. He pushed her harder, faster, testing her skills and potential. Lucy proved herself clever and worthy, dodging side strikes, as well as, cheap shots to the gut. They rolled around in the dirt, mixing their sweat into the sand, giving their clothes a muddy mask. Once it was over and the audience had subsided, they both lay side by side in the middle of the arena pit.

"Not too bad," Edmund mused through short ragged breaths. "For a girl…"

Lucy punched him weakly on the shoulder.

"Oww," Edmund exaggerated.

"That was fun." breathed Lucy.

"Yeah, it would have been even more fun if you'd have actually won." groaned Edmund, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Oh yeah." said Lucy, scrambling to sit up. "I want a rematch."

Edmund chuckled at her, but Lucy was serious. Her eyes bore into his stubbornly, as her lips formed into a pout, but for some odd reason Edmund wouldn't stop laughing at her.

"Your hair," Edmund sniggered. "There's hay and twigs in it. How did you manage to get it to stick up in so many places?"

"That's it!" declared Lucy, slapping Edmund on the knee. "On your feet. Prepare to meet your doom. You'll soon learn to fear Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

Edmund was now toppled over with laughter, clutching his stomach. Breathing regular had apparently become a problem for him. Lucy caught a glimpse of herself in the still waters of the giant fountain, and she lost it. "Is that really what my hair looks like?" she giggled manically. Soon she too was overthrown with laughter. It was nice she thought after a long while, the two of them like this. It had been awhile since they had been this close. She hoped this was the start of something new, a healthier, trusting relationship maybe.

Darkness had descended upon the land before they finally made their way back up to the castle. It was an eventful day. One that Lucy would remember for the rest of her life.

**A/N: By the way, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. If so, don't be a stranger, please R/R. I promise I won't bite…hard…enough to draw blood.**


	3. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Beautiful**

The next few days at Cair Paravel were dark and stormy. The sound of Thunder caused entire vaulted rooms to echo for minutes at a time, while the pitter patter of raindrops on the high roofs sounded almost instrumental. Lucy Pevensie stayed indoors most of the time, looking out her stain glass window. Peter had canceled all outside activities until the storm made its way over them; however, that didn't stop Edmund and a few brave soldiers from going down to the pit, amidst the harsh winds and rain.

Though there was, however, an advantage to the storm. Prince Caspian would be a guest of the castle until the rains passed. Susan should be positively beaming, Lucy thought to herself. Lucy found Susan to be much giddier and annoying, while in the presence of Caspian. She was always laughing too hard at silly things, and primping areas of herself that were better off left alone. Besides, how many times can you look at your reflection in the mirror, without getting bored? What could possibly have changed in ten seconds?

Lucy heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." Lucy muttered, her head resting against the cool glass of her window.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Susan asked.

"Supper isn't for another hour," Lucy reminder her. After all, she didn't need an hour to get dressed!

"Do you plan on going like that?" asked Susan, worried.

"No." replied Lucy. "But what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Lucy stared down at her formal wear, she was wearing a dress and shoes, and what could she possibly be missing?

"Well for starters," Susan studied her younger sibling closely. "Your hair is in tangles. There are scuffs on your shoes, and holes in both your stockings. Oh honesty, Lucy, you wore that dress yesterday."

Lucy took notice of her dark purple skirts. "Oh right, I guess I did." she blushed.

There was another tap at the door, only this time the visitor didn't wait for an invitation.

"Lucy?" announced an uncertain voice. It was Edmund; he was covered from head to toe in mud. "Oh, Hi Susan."

"What is it with you two and dirt? It's like you're bloody magnets for it." Their older sister groaned.

"Don't worry, Susan, I was just heading to the showers." Edmund assured her, rolling his eyes at her constant prudence.

"Please do." Susan pleaded.

"Wow, you look really beautiful Susan." Edmund complimented their eldest sister. Lucy didn't know if Edmund was just trying to change the topic or if he really had noticed how lovely she looked.

"Really, do you like it?" Susan twirled for him in her bright yellow ensemble.

"Yeah, I'm sure Caspian will appreciate it too." teased the raven haired boy.

"Oh, stop it." Susan blushed modestly, her cheeks a brighter red than the lipstick she wore.

Lucy sunk into her seat next to the window. She never gave it much thought before, but she looked quite bland next to her older sister. Susan was tall, slender, and curvy. Lucy was short and petite. Susan's hair was long, shiny, and tame. Lucy's hair was unruly and often times unkempt. Susan's wardrobe was filled with bright colored dresses and matching accessories. Lucy picked out her clothes with half lidded eyes in the early morning hours. Lucy signed. Susan was in every sense of the word, beautiful, and by all means, more stunning than she could ever dream to be.

Susan and Edmund were still chatting when Lucy interrupted them.

"I need to get dressed."

"Do you want my help?" offered Susan, kneeling down next to Lucy as if talking to a child.

"I can do it myself." replied Lucy hotly.

"Okay, but I'll be in my room, if you need me." Susan reminded her.

Lucy waited for both of them to leave before bolting to her closet in search of something else to wear. She felt a pang of jealousy somewhere deep down in her gut. She didn't know why it was there or when she swallowed it, but for some strange reason, she wanted to be as beautiful and grown up as Susan. Lucy shuffled through a throng of unworn dresses, things she didn't know she had. Her eyes rested on a red silk garment. She held the dress out in front of her as she studied herself in the full length mirror. It was perfect. Lucy slipped out of her old garment and slid on her new elegant ensemble. The result was shocking. Lucy, sweet little Lucy, looked all grown up. She smoothed her hands over the silk material and admired the way it felt against her soft skin. Perfect, it was absolutely perfect. The simple silk dress clung to her body in all the right ways, turning the small petite young girl into an elegant lady.

Lucy turned to her vanity dresser for some freshening up. She inhaled one last brave breath, before taking a seat at the big-girls-table. She studied the variety of paints in front of her. To be honest, she didn't know where to begin. She had never applied makeup before. Though, she had watched her older sister apply it hundreds of times, but now that she was about to herself, her mind went blank. She didn't know which brush went to which product. It was like a dinner from hell; too many forks and spoons and not enough direction. She immediately stuck out her tongue and shoved the red paints away from her person. Susan always painted her lips red. Lucy wanted to be different, beautiful, but different. Instead of red she went with passion pink, and instead of choosing a brush or sponge to apply, she used her finger. Lucy applied a small amount to the tip of her finger before gently patting her bee strung lips. When done, she wiped off her finger with a piece of cotton and studied herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was still matted, and her pale lids could use some brightening up.

Lucy hastily played around with the paints a bit longer, lightening her blue eyes with soft pink shades. After she brushed the tangles out of her long locks, she let go of the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

It was about time she made her appearance.

**Editor's Notes: Please review on Alijandra's page (you can copy/paste the same review into both of ours, if you'd like). Though, I'm happy to receive any reviews you'd like to leave on here for me as well. I'll especially like any reviews you may have of my editing. If there are ANY parts that you feel need work, by all means, please, bring it to my attention. Thank you all so much! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! GO CHECK OUT ALIJANDRA .net/u/2606867/Alijandra -AND- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ON HER PROFILE! :D**


End file.
